moonsparkejofandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar's Girlfriends
This page is a complete list of all known relationships that Lunar has had. Everything known (which is quite little) about each girl is on this page. (in chronological order) Ellie Larkin Gardner Ellie is Lunar's first and longest lasting relationship (that we know of). Ellie is the 'childhood friend' type where Lunar initially didn't go out with her. Lunar clalims however, it was "love at first sight". Lunar officially began dating her on August 12th 2018 and broke up on February 26th 2019. According to Lunar: I was just a little boy, didn't know what I was doing, much less where I was going, just headin wherever life lead me, I never woulda known what it held. But life sped by day by day, finally, I got to you, I was just a little boy, but suddenly, it was all alright, I still didn't know what i was doing, much less where i was going, but we talked and talked, for hours a day, I'd always felt this odd way. Day after day, I’d get on and there you'd be, you've always been there for me. When I was just a little boy, and you were jus a lil girl. Even though we didn' know, that what we felt was the same for both o' us. So we just smiled an laughed, and as timed passed, It brought us closer. Then came May of 2017 And I'da never believed It was true, If you'd told me i love you. Either way I knew we were meant to be it's the kinda love that money can't buy, even when I stumbled or I lost my way, You never gave up o' walked away And no matter what it takes At the end of the day, So long as i can hold you in my arms an drift away, away from all the pain In this day an age To go back to what life's All about I look back now It all lines up And Even tho it seems so far if you'll stick this out I'll get on my knees Everything I've got to give is yours to have You've given me more joy than I coulda ever had An our love runs deeper Than we coulda ever known An infinite blessing of faith and hope We fell in love way back then We just didn't know we were meant to be then With you by my side I'm not afraid You make me strong You make me proud You bring me joy You give me faith You make me who I'm meant to be Ever since so long ago But baby we've still got forever to go Celina Bekker Not much is known about her other than she is still friends with Lunar on Facebook and she was Lunar's first 'official' girlfriend (supposedly) in eighth grade. . . . . . . . . . . . Carly Not much is known about Carly except for the fact that Lunar cheated on Ellie. Lunar lost his virginity with Carly (supposedly). This would have later consequences with Lunar's relationship with Ellie .